Mi Casa Es?
by GentleReader
Summary: Maddie and David have been talking about living together...but whose house will be home?


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I'm just "borrowing" them for a little fantasy fun…

Author's Note: This scene takes off from the end of an alternative scripted version of "And the Flesh Was Made Word." In that version, David and Maddie talk about living together; instead of a discussion about Lamaze classes, the epilogue features a cute scene where David surprises Maddie with a key to his apartment, and she does the same for him.

**Mi Casa Es…?**

INT—Blue Moon Reception Area

MADDIE opens her office door. She is holding the key to Casa Addison in her hand and smiling. She looks at David's door, then back at the key, and hesitates.

DAVID's door opens…

MADDIE hears the door open, and quickly scurries back into her office.

DAVID stands in front of his door, holding the key to Chez Hayes. He shakes his head and, with his trademark smirk, looks up at Maddie's door, and back at the key.

MADDIE'S door opens again, and she strides out purposefully, with her purse under her arm. David quickly puts the key in his pocket.

DAVID (walking across the office): Goin' somewhere?

MADDIE and DAVID meet by Agnes' desk.

MADDIE (offhand): Oh, I had a few errands to run…

DAVID: Errands?

MADDIE: Errands.

DAVID leans his elbow casually on the corner of the reception desk. MADDIE puts her purse down and leans on _her_ elbow, propping her chin in her hand. They both seem to be holding back smiles, but are watching each other carefully.

DAVID: And where-ands might these er-rands be?

MADDIE (breezy): You know, the usual…the post office, the bank, the furniture store…

DAVID (stands straight up; he is on alert): The _furniture_ store? (Indicating Maddie's office) What—the lease up on the mauve monsters? (She looks puzzled.) The salmon sofas?

MADDIE: No, no…I was thinking something more…residential. (Pause) What about you?

DAVID: Well, I'm six feet, about 180, an Aries, I like R&B—

MADDIE: Addison! Where are _you_ going?

DAVID: Me go?

MADDIE: You go.

DAVID (shrugs): Nowhere important—stock up on chocolate milk, get a new Slinky, pick up some boxes…

Now MADDIE'S antennae rise; she straightens up, with a pleased look.

MADDIE: Boxes? Why do you need boxes?

DAVID: Well, y'know, in case anybody…has anything…needing to be…boxed.

They look at each other for a long minute. Each is waiting for the other to bring up the Topic at Hand…Suddenly, David looks at the top of Maddie's coiffure and grins.

DAVID: Something special happen in your office this morning, Ms. Hayes?

MADDIE (put off by his grin, as well as his unwillingness to speak up): No…nothing special.

DAVID (eyes sparkling): You have confetti in your hair.

He reaches up to pick out the blue, yellow, and red paper dots. His attention is focused up, giving Maddie a chance to watch him unobserved. She looks at his face—this face she loves, this face she has missed so much—and her eyes grow moist.

DAVID: There you go…confetti-free.

He looks at Maddie—sees her smile—leans toward her with a smile of his own—

They kiss, softly and sweetly, not frantically as they did in the hospital, but with no sense of hurry. They savor this reconnection, this wordless promise…Finally, they break apart…both are still smiling…

DAVID: So.

MADDIE: So.

DAVID: So, what's it gonna be—U-Haul or Ethan Allen?

MADDIE is temporarily overwhelmed by emotion, and by the feeling that David, in making this gesture, has forgiven her for Chicago, for Walter, for everything…She wants to meet him halfway—more than halfway—she wants to show him how grateful she is—

MADDIE: Ethan Allen.

DAVID (surprised): Really?

MADDIE: Really. (They head out the Blue Moon front door, arm in arm.) I'm seeing a brown leather couch…a club chair…maybe a cherry coffee table…

CUT TO: Hallway

DAVID: Now, there's a few rules of the house at Casa Addison.

MADDIE (with raised eyebrow): Do tell.

DAVID (holds up one finger): Number One: No pajamas in the bedroom.

MADDIE: David!

DAVID: What? Lingerie is fine. (Warming to his theme) Number two: The jelly doughnuts are off-limits, except when being used in certain role-play situations. Number three: Only two bottles of "stuff" per person in the shower…(He intercepts a look from MADDIE) I mean, it's not that big in there, and now that we'll be sharing one bathroom…

MADDIE stops. DAVID, not noticing, goes a few more paces and then turns around.

DAVID: OK, OK, I'll make it three…after all, I'm sure keeping that noggin so gorgeously honey-blonde requires some…upkeep. (He walks back to Maddie) But hey—you're worth it, right?

MADDIE looks dazed. DAVID waves his hand in front of her eyes.

DAVID: Right?

MADDIE (still bemused): Riiiight.

DAVID: OK, then.

He puts his arm around her, as though to propel her down the hall. MADDIE takes a few steps, then stops again. The words "sharing one bathroom" have called up visions that shoot her altruistic impulse all to hell.

MADDIE: David…(She makes a show of checking her watch)…I don't think the stores are even open at this hour. Maybe we should pick up those boxes instead…

DAVID looks at her, hands on his hips. Luckily for her, he seems to find her backpedaling more amusing than otherwise.

DAVID: Fine.

MADDIE (surprised): Fine?

DAVID: Good.

MADDIE (with obvious relief): Good.

They head down the hall once again.

DAVID: Yeah, I've always wanted to find out how much Mr. Bubble that tub can hold…

They round the corner, out of sight.

DAVID (O.C.): And my weight machine? It'll be perfect in the living room—y'know, in front of all those windows?

MADDIE (sighing): Oh, brother.

We hear the elevator DING as we

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
